El Pasado Siempre Vuelve
by otakuchan91
Summary: Ivy es capaz de salir con vida de Atlanta con la hija de su profesor, con su novio y con la ex del mismo. Sin embargo las cosas empiezan a ponerse feas justo cuando acaba de recuperar a su hermano Rick. Aún así, y poco a poco, empezará a descubrir que en aquel mundo de pesadilla podría haber alguien que traerá algo de paz a su horrible existencia. DarylxOC
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Todo fue deprisa, demasiado deprisa. Empezó como ataques esporádicos en las noticias, rabia, canibalismo descontrolado... Pero cuando fue a mayores ya fue imposible de parar; esas "epidemias", o como las llamaban, no desaparecen así como así. Ya no existían los hospitales, ni los colegios, ni ejército, ni Gobierno; nada. Todo tipo de sistema gubernamental había caído hace casi dos meses. Nada, esa era la palabra que lo definía todo, nada; absolutamente nada.

Ivy miraba el techo de su tienda de campaña. Ya había amanecido desde hacía rato, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado, no tenía ni ganas de salir; a su lado Joshua roncaba como si no hubiese mañana y descansar así era imposible. A su otro lado un pequeño bulto se movía espasmódicamente, Anna dormía profundamente, pues había estado despierta hasta las tantas de la madrugada; mientras que al final de la tienda Mary también dormitaba. No estaba segura de si dormía o no, pero tampoco le importaba. Tener a la ex de su novio en el mismo campamento, en la misma tienda era más de lo que podía soportar. "Empezamos bien el día" se dijo a si misma chasqueando la lengua, intentando sin éxito no pensar en el tema.

Joshua le había prometido que entre ellos ya no había nada, pero eso no es cierto; era una mentira como una casa. Y ella lo sabía, vaya que si lo sabía. Los pilló en plena faena hace unas dos semanas, pero no dijo nada. Se llamó cobarde unas mil veces mientras lloraba por la noche, pero tenía que mantener la compostura por Anna. Por ella haría lo que fuera, hasta mentirle al mismo Demonio si era necesario.

Cubrió a la pequeña con su manta para que no cogiera frío y salió de la tienda, intentando no cegarse demasiado con el Sol. Miró hacia el cielo, creyendo que era más temprano. Comenzó a caminar hacia el barullo de gente arremolinada en una determinada zona, justo en el momento en el que Lori, su cuñada salía de su propia tienda.

-Buenos días-la saludó

-Buenos días, cariño-le respondió- ¿Cómo estás?

-Cansada -le dijo sin miramientos y estirando un poco los músculos- Anna no se duerme ni a la de tres, le cuesta mucho después de lo que vio; sigue teniendo mucho miedo.

-Es normal. Fue un milagro que consiguieras sacarla de la facultad, no la culpo de estar aterrada. Nosotros tuvimos más suerte.

Ivy asintió. Anna no era su hija, era la hija de su tutor del proyecto de fin de carrera. Estaba en el despacho de su padre cuando los "muertos" llegaron y devoraron a su padre delante de sus ojos. Mary, Joshua y ella salían del laboratorio cuando la vieron, e instintivamente y sin pensarlo una vez más, Ivy la cargó entre sus brazos mientras la pequeña gritaba, lloraba y pataleaba; y salieron los cuatro de allí, milagrosamente, pero salieron.

-Si bueno... -empezó intentando cambiar de tema- ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?

-Pues tenía pensado hacer la colada, ¿me acompañas?

-Claro, voy a por las cosas y voy contigo.

Se dio la vuelta y fue trotando de vuelta a la tienda de campaña, a recoger su ropa y la de Anna (y una mierda que iba recoger la de esos dos). Cuando la tuvo toda, la dejó un momento a sus pies y se arrodilló al lado de la pequeña, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, haciendo que se despertase muy sobresaltada en ese mismo instante.

-Shhh... Eh, pequeña- le dijo Ivy suavemente- Soy yo, tranquila.

La niña aun respiraba fuertemente, sobresaltada y con miedo en los ojos.

-Ya es mediodía- continuó Ivy- Vístete y vete a tomar algo antes de comer ¿de acuerdo? Y no despiertes a... esos.

-Vale...-dijo débilmente empezando a desperezarse.

Ivy sonrió tiernamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cogió la ropa sucia y se marchó de allí. Dale estaba haciendo guardia con Jim. Carol estaba recogiendo ropa seca e intentando doblarla, mientras el resto del campamento hacía lo que podía.

Llegó al mismo lugar en el que se había despedido con Lori, dejando la tinaja de ropa sucia en el suelo mientras Lori no aparecía. Que día más tranquilo. Que tranquilidad... Aquello no le gustaba. En aquellos tiempos la tranquilidad era lo peor, pues bajabas la guardia, y si bajas la guardia con los muertos, significaba la muerte.

Una persona se paró detrás de ella asustándola. Al darse la vuelta sobresaltada se encontró con Daryl.

-Joder, Dixon -le dijo- Avisa antes de dar esos sustos.

-Lo que tú digas -le dijo sin mirarla. Llevaba una ristra de ropa sucia bajo el brazo y la dejó en la tina de su ropa.

-¿Qué haces? -le dijo Ivy perpleja. En todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí, jamás, JAMÁS, ninguno de los Dixon había cruzado una palabra con ella. Bueno, Merle para decirle un par de guarradas y Daryl cuando la encontró, pero desde aquella era como si nunca se hubiesen conocido. Pero, en fin... Era un salvaje, que le puedes pedir.

-¿No vas a lavar la ropa? Lava esto también. Me quedo sin ropa y la que tengo se mancha enseguida.

Ivy se quedó muda, pero en seguida recobró la palabra.

-¿Te crees que soy la chacha de turno? -le dijo sin dar crédito a que tuviese tanta cara.

-¿Prefieres ir tu a cazar comida para todos los que estamos aquí? -le respondió de malas maneras, haciendo que Ivy se callase al momento. En eso tenía razón, puede que Daryl no fuese lo que se dice alguien muy civilizado pero era el que normalmente traía gran parte de la comida para que todos tuviesen algo de carne fresca, incluida ella y Anna.- Entonces deja de quejarte, y hazlo.

-Un por favor no venía mal ¿sabes? Algo como...- empezó mientras se agachaba a ver los regalos que le había dejado- "Buenos días, ¿puedes lavarme la ropa mientras voy a cazar? Gracias"- se dio la vuelta pero ya se había ido -¡Eh!¡Daryl!¡Espera!-le gritó. Éste se dio la vuelta, mirándola con cara de malas pulgas- ¿Sólo es esto?- tenía tres camisas en la mano, no había nada más.

Daryl ni siquiera asintió, se dio la vuelta y se marchó en dirección al bosque. "Supongo que eso es un si" pensó Ivy para sí. Justo en aquel momento llegó Lori con su tina particular de ropa, al igual que Jacqui y Amy, que las acompañaban para que no estuviese sola. Lori preguntó a Jim y a Dale si necesitaban que les lavasen algo, y tras recoger un poco más de ropa se dirigieron a la cantera. Pero Ivy no pensaba en cómo lavar la ropa, pensaba en el capullo de Daryl, que aunque no fuese la persona más amable del mundo (ni mucho menos) era bastante probable que el cruce de palabras que tuvo con él fuera lo más amable que conseguiría de alguien como Dixon.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Justo antes de que se marchasen a la cantera, Anna salió bostezando de la tienda y en cuanto la vio, empezó a correr hacia su lado, cosa que siempre hacía. Era muy delgada para tener ocho años, aunque también era alta. Era morena de piel, resaltando su origen latino, tenía una corte de pelo al estilo Cleopatra con el pelo color café. Era una niña extremadamente dulce, extrovertida, parlanchina, curiosa y muy mimosa; y desde que llegaron eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se separaban.

Pero Ivy tenía cosas que hacer, no podía quedarse todo el tiempo con ella; tenía que cocinar (en las contadas ocasiones en las que había caza o pescado fresco), lavar la ropa, hacer guardia, limpiar las armas (cosa que había visto hacer a Rick y Shane cuando se unieron al cuerpo de policía) y ayudar a los niños.

Rick... Estúpido Rick. Mira que dejarse disparar. Nunca le había gustado la idea de que su hermano se metiese en el cuerpo de policía. ¡Aquello era Georgia!¡Por el amor de Dios! Los atracos y las persecuciones eran el pan de cada día. Y va el héroe de turno y se alista al cuerpo. Nunca se lo había perdonado... Los había abandonado, a ella y a sus padres. Pero era su hermano, ¿qué iba a hacer?¿Odiarle por la eternidad?¿No volver a dirigirle la palabra? Ya le diría unas cuantas cosas cuando se despertase... O eso era lo que pensaba, porque no iba a despertarse. Nunca más. Se convertiría en otro recuerdo más, otra persona más a la que no volvería a ver.

El semblante de Ivy se volvía triste, pero no se podía permitir llorar ni ponerse triste. Llevó a Anna con Sophia, para que estuviesen juntas mientras ella hacía las tareas. Si bien adoraba la niña, no podía soportar a su padre: un gordo maltratador machista con aires de superioridad que no apartaba la vista jamás de su mujer, a la que pegaba con bastante frecuencia... Y probablemente, tuviese algo más oscuro escondido. Se despidió de Anna y se marchó con las demás a lavar la ropa, con el poco jabón que les quedaba.

Unos pocos habían ido a Atlanta a por provisiones y esas cosas; una estupidez según ella, pues Atlanta había caído, todas las grandes ciudades habían caído; de no ser así aun escucharían emisiones actualizadas de la situación mundial. Ya llevaban un día de retraso, si iban a volver; esa era otra historia. Al llegar a la cantera, otro de los temas que Ivy quería evitar a toda costa, se lo hizo notar Jacqui.

-Ivy...¿Y Mary?

-Durmiendo, creo -le dijo mirando la ropa, no quería hablar de ella; solo pensarlo la ponía de mala leche- Ni idea...

-Es que lo estuvimos comentando hace poco... Ella -se la notaba insegura al hablar, como si lo que fuese a decir estuviera fuera de lugar- no ha hecho mucho desde que llegasteis. No me malinterpretes, me alegro de que salierais con vida de Atlanta... Pero, es que resulta bastante desconcertante...

-No -le dijo Ivy- Si que hace. Si consideras tumbarse en la caravana de Dale en biquini a tomar el sol, mientras lee un libro.

Se rieron bastante ante ese comentario, no caía muy bien entre la gente. Nunca movía un dedo para ayudar en las tareas de las que se encargaban las mujeres como cocinar o limpiar.

-Pues díselo -continuó Ivy- Yo no soy ni su madre ni su niñera, aunque creo que no le vendría nada mal un toque de atención. Pero yo no pinto nada en eso, si queréis decírselo se lo decís vosotras.

-Yo creía que era amiga tuya -dijo Amy

-Pues creías mal -contestó Ivy, intentaba sonar lo más amistosamente posible, pero tratándose de Mary resultaba imposible. Lori le puso la mano en el hombro mientras se levantaba. Le había contado lo que vio, cuando los pilló. Ella la consoló y la escuchó y eso era algo que agradecía – No es mi amiga, no es nada mío. En esto me encuentro a vuestro mismo nivel. Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ella- terminó zanjando la conversación.

No dijo más, no quería seguir hablando. Estaba consumida por la rabia, así que sería mejor que se calmase un rato, volviendo a lo que tenía que hacer. Empezó a lavar la ropa de Anna, pues ya había terminado con la suya y empezó a lavar las camisas rotas de Daryl.

-¿De quién es esa ropa? -le preguntó Amy cogiendo una.

-De Daryl- dijo quitándosela, sin darle importancia.

-¿Y se la lavas tu?¿Ahora le lavamos la ropa a esos salvajes? -preguntó Jacqui jocosa.

-Bueno -contestó Ivy riendo- si quieres ir tu a salir a cazar y a buscar comida al medio del bosque con "esas cosas" andando por ahí, estoy completamente segura de que él estaría encantado de lavar tu ropa y de hacer las cosas que haces tu.

Hubo una carcajada general, pero Ivy y casi había terminado. Recogió sus cosas y pidió que le dieran la ropa que ya habían lavado para ir poniéndola a secar.

-Voy a ver qué puedo organizar para la comida -le dijo a Lori.

Y se marchó hacia el campamento de nuevo. Tenía que poner a secar toda la ropa, ayudar en la comida, limpiar lo cacharros y después tenía que hacer guardia con Dale y Jim. Suspiro cansada, todos los días eran similares, no paraba ni un segundo, y por su fuera poco los otros dos no ayudaban en nada. Efectivamente, nada más llegar al campamento allí estaban Mary y Joshua sentados en lo asientos que habían quitado de los coches, charlando animadamente y comiendo el desayuno de los niños.

Ivy puso mala cara y se acercó corriendo a ellos.

-¡Eh! Buenos días -la saludó Mary efusivamente. O al menos eso parecía porque Mary nunca había sido amable con ella, y no iba a empezar ahora; ambas lo sabían.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces comiendo? Esto es para que lo niños puedan comer si no hay nada más de desayunar -le dijo quitándoselo de las manos- No para que te pongas como una foca mientras los demás se mueren de hambre -Había dicho eso sin pensarlo, pero le había salido del alma. Mary se había quedado perpleja.

-Oye, no hace falta ponerse así. ¡Que borde! -le dijo sonriendo a Joshua.

-Si ya... Como quieras -siguió- Las mujeres estamos lavando la ropa en la cantera, podrías lavar la vuestra mientras yo hecho aquí una mano.

-Yo no pienso hacer un trabajo tan machista -le espetó Mary- Hazlo tu si quieres, yo necesito descansar -concluyó recostándose con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Llevaba puestos unos shorts cortos con una parte superior de un biquini azul.

Ivy miró a Joshua pidiéndole ayuda.

-¿Tú no dices nada?

-¿Y qué quieres que diga? -le respondió- No voy a obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere.

-Ven conmigo un momento anda -le dijo Ivy. Ya estaba harta de todo, de sus actitudes, de sus indiferencia, de que fueran los reyes del mambo. Joshua se levantó y se fue con ella, apartándose unos metros de dónde estaban.

-Mira...-empezó. No iba a andarse con miramientos, ya era demasiado tarde para eso- Estoy jodidamente cansada de que la defiendas por no hacer nada. Estoy jodidamente cansada de fingir que aquí no ha pasado nada cuando hace por lo menos dos semanas que te estás follando a la guarra esa...

-Yo...-empezó Joshua

-¡Ni yo ni hostias, Joshua!¡Por una puñetera vez en tu vida hazte responsable de lo que has hecho! Tienes razón... No eres nadie para obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere, pero el resto de la gente que está aquí empieza a estar cansada de que estéis vagueando todo el puñetero día. Esto es un ultimátum que os doy en nombre de todos los que estamos aquí, entre los que me incluyo: o empezáis a comportaros como personas adultas y empezáis a echar un cabo; o faltará bastante poco para que os metan en un coche y os abandonen fuera de aquí... Y créeme, en este momento no hay nada que no me gustaría más que que esa zorra (porque es una zorra) se largase de aquí, o se la comiese una de esas cosas. Pero no pienso ser la esclava de nadie. Así que toma- dijo dándole las galletas- Dile a la Barbie Plástico que empiece a ayudar con algo en vez de ponerse como el Monstruo de las Galletas, porque de lo peluda y gorda que se está poniendo no le falta mucho.

Y se dio al vuelta y se fue. Le temblaban las piernas; Joshua le decía no sé que cosas por detrás, algún insulto incluido, unos cuantos gritos... Pero lo que acababa de decir le había sentado tan bien, se sentía tan liberada. Ya era hora de que las cosas empezasen a cambiar de dirección.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Ivy volvía de tener la pequeña charla con Joshua que aun seguía gritándole improperios, haciendo que más de una persona se arremolinara a su alrededor; entre ellos Shane que intentaba calmarle. Pero ella no escuchaba, se sentía tan libre, ya no tenía ataduras con un hombre que la engañaba, compartiendo la tienda con una buscona que no la soportaba y que ella tampoco soportaba, para que engañarse. Ahora podía irse de ahí sin tener que intercambiar estúpidas conversaciones que no le importaban a nadie. Ahora ella y Anna podrían irse a otra parte, con Shane o con Lori y coger una tienda en algún otro momento.

-¡Ivy!¿Qué cojones acaba de pasar?- le preguntó Shane

-¿Eh? Ah...-sonrió- Acabamos de romper.

-¿Cómo romper? ¿Y eso?

-Pues... -dijo Ivy, a decir verdad no se sentía afectada, a estas alturas de la película no sentía nada por Joshua- Me ha puesto los cuernos con Mary. Así que le mandé a la mierda.

-No puede ser -dijo Shane dándose la vuelta para mirarlo. Ahora mismo estaba siendo "consolado" por Mary mientras ambos los miraban con odio- ¡Que hijo de puta!¡Y parecía buen tío!

-¡Oh!¡Vamos! Los tíos os perdéis por un par de tetas -le dijo Ivy entre risas

-¿Pero tu estás bien?-le preguntó poniéndole una mano en un hombro

-¿Yo? Estupendamente -le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea. Romper piernas, enterrar cadáveres o sin que sean cadáveres -dijo riéndose- ¡Pues que le jodan! Te vienes conmigo a la tienda, y trae a Anna contigo.

-De acuerdo, te lo agradezco.

Bien, ya tenía lugar donde quedarse. Ella y Anna ya no tenían que soportar a la estúpida de Mary. Eran muy diferentes. Mientras que Mary era muy alta, delgada, con el pelo rubio platino largo y grandes pechos; en definitiva, era muy guapa, casi una modelo. Pero en cambio ella era muy distinta, era más bajita, con muchas más curvas, tenía los pechos grandes, pero las caderas también las tenía muy pronunciada, pero con una cintura bastante estrecha. Su pelo era de color castaño claro y tenía los ojos de color miel, al igual que su padre, pero de su madre había heredado la piel blanca, sin ningún tipo de moreno. Nunca había tenido mucho éxito con los chicos, Joshua había sido su primer novio, ya llevaban casi cuatro años juntos, y todo se había echado a perder desde que la otra se había metido a trabajar con ellos.

Llevaba más de seis meses tirándole los tejos y al final.. Bueno, al final, la carne es débil. Pero ella estaba enamorada de él, o al menos lo estaba antes. Ahora era otra historia. Si había algo que ella no perdonaba, era las infidelidades y las mentiras; por ahí no pasaba ni ahora ni nunca. Así que, aunque después le doliese, aunque después llorase, y estuviese toda la noche sin poder pegar ojo por la tristeza, no iba a echarse atrás. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Tras colgar la ropa mojada, Dale le preguntó si podía hacer guardia con él un rato, que Jim no se encontraba bien y quería echarse un rato. No volvió a cruzar palabra con Joshua y con Mary en lo que restó de día, y tampoco le apetecía.

Estaba sobre la RV de Dale, haciendo guardia con una escopeta y hablando con el sobre lo que había pasado por la mañana, pero tampoco le estaba haciendo mucho caso. Ya había pensado sobre la decisión que tomó, no quería volver a pensar en ello; no, ahora no era el momento. Pero de pronto algo llamó su atención. La alarma de un coche en la lejanía parecía acercarse por la cantera hacia el campamento. Ivy se levantó de donde estaba y cogió los prismáticos de Dale para ver mejor el coche: un Mustang rojo se acercaba a toda velocidad; y unos cuanto metros atrás venía una furgoneta. Ivy maldijo por lo bajo, un sonido como ese podría atraer a más de una docena de muertos.

Al llegar el coche a la entrada del campamento, todos empezaron a aglomerarse alrededor del coche, mientras Glenn salía sonriendo del coche, Shane no parecía tan contento de verlo.

-¡Joder! -gritó Dale- ¡Apaga esa alarma!

-¡No se hacerlo! -gritó empezando a agobiarse por el escándalo que se estaba armando a su alrededor.

-Abre el maletero -le ordenó Shane

Aunque lo intentó, Amy se colocó a su lado y empezó a agobiarlo con preguntas sobre su hermana Andrea. Así que Ivy bajó de un salto de la RV y entró en el coche, preocupada por si el ruido empezaba a atraer a los muertos.

-¡Vale!¡Vale! -gritó- ¡Ya está!

-Gracias -dijo Glenn

Desconectaron la alarma, pero la gravedad de la situación era más que evidente, sobre todo porque Shane lo hizo notar al instante. Ivy salió del coche y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Glenn a modo de "la que te va a caer, macho".

-¿Y Andrea?¿Está bien? -seguía Amy.

-¡Si!¡Si!¡Está bien! -le gritó Glenn

-¿Por qué no está contigo?¿Dónde está?¿Está bien?

-¡Si! Está bien. Todos los están -prosiguió- Bueno... Merle lo demasiado.

Aquello no pintaba bien. No pintaba nada bien.

-Estás loco viniendo con esa sirena. ¿Quieres atraer a todos lo caminantes?- empezó Shane con tono enfadado.

-Bueno -se metió Dale- todo está bien.

-¿Llamas bien a algo estúpido?

-El sonido rebota en todas las colinas, no podrán encontrar la fuente. No quiero discutir ¿entiendes? Pero... ¡ A ver si pensamos las cosas y tenemos más cuidado otra vez!

-¡Lo siento! -se disculpó Glenn- Es un coche guay.

En eso no se equivocaba, el coche era una pasada pero ya nadie le prestaba atención, pues estaban esperando a que llegase la furgoneta con los demás. Y así fue, aparcaron justo detrás de los demás coches y empezaron a bajar los que faltaban: Andrea (que corrió junto a su hermana pequeña), Morales (que fue corriendo a abrazar a su mujer) y T-Dog; pero no había ni rastro de Merle; aquello no le iba a gustar a Daryl. En fin, Anna se colocó a mi lado y no pude evitar sentirme un poco triste, ella no se reencontraría con nadie de esa manera tan efusiva, no había nadie de su familia vivo excepto su cuñada, su sobrino y Shane.

-¡Que alegría veros! -dijo Dale dándole un abrazo a Morales- Ya creí que os habíamos perdido para siempre.

-No es para tanto...

-¿Cómo lograsteis salir del apuro? -inquirió Shane

-El nuevo nos sacó- dijo Glenn. ¿Nuevo? ¿Habían rescatado a alguien?

-¿Nuevo?- dijo Ivy- ¿Cómo que nuevo?

-¡Si! -le dijo Morales- Un chalado que llegaba a la ciudad. ¡Tío del helicóptero!¡Ven y saluda! -gritó hacia la furgoneta- Es poli -le dijo a Shane- como tu.

Ivy vio pasarlo todo a cámara lenta. Allí estaba Rick, su hermano, con su uniforme de Sheriff bajando cansado de la furgoneta. Las piernas le temblaban; Carl fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre, y Lori se quedó sin habla al ver a su marido regresar de la muerte. Ivy apenas se podía mover, le costaba respirar y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como si de un grifo abierto se tratase. Tras abrazarlos y aun con Carl en los brazos, Rick se acercó a su hermana pequeña y la abrazó como si no hubiese mañana. Pero Ivy no le respondió. Se desmayó allí mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

-Mary, ¿has desinfectado las placas de Petri para hacer los cultivos?

-No... ¿No estaban ya listas?

Ivy suspiró. Ya tenían casi todo planeado para terminar el proyecto de fin de carrera con Joshua, y de repente entra Mary como si nada. Ivy cogió las placas de Petri, que ya tenían todos el gel preparado para hacer lo cultivos y tirarlos todos. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, pues Mary parecía más interesada en tirarse a su novio que en hacer el proyecto de fin de carrera. Le estaba poniendo nerviosa y ya no podía más.

-Joshua -le llamó- Ven un momento

-Dime -dijo saliendo del laboratorio- ¿Qué pasa?

-Mira, ya se que te llevas bien con Mary, y hasta ahora no he puesto ninguna pega, pero resulta completamente inútil en el laboratorio y ya vamos con dos semanas de retraso al tener que volver hacer casi todo otra vez. Lo siento, voy a hablar con el profesor Erwin para que la quite de nuestro grupo.

-¿Pero cómo vas a hacer eso?¡Ivy!¡Lleva un mes con nosotros! ¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

-Pues que se espere al año que viene -sabía que estaba siendo egoísta pero sus propias carreras pendían de estos proyectos y el profesor ya estaba cansado de que lo retrasasen- Lo siento, Josh. Que se busque algo un poco más fácil.

-No me lo creo -le dijo- No me creo que seas capaz de hacer algo como eso, ¡y que seas capaz de hacérselo a ella!

-¡Oye!¡Tranquilo! Ella no es mi amiga y ni siquiera me cae bien -le contestó enfadada- Si soy agradable con ella es porque es tu amiga y aunque sea tu ex tengo que aguantarlo. Nunca me has preguntado si esto a mi me parece bien, si me parece bien que esté todo el puto día en las nubes mientras le miras el culo e intenta enrollarse contigo. Este es mi proyecto y mi carrera depende de él. No quiero joderlo, ya me ha costado bastante esfuerzo poder pagarlo.

Y se dio la vuelta mientras Joshua volvía enfadado al laboratorio. Ya lo tenía decidido, no había vuelta atrás. Pero no llevaba apenas caminando uno metros cuando unos gritos resonaron en toda la facultad.

-¡Socorro!¡Ayudadme por favor!

Más gritos empezaron a resonar por toda la facultad, la gente empezó a correr en su contra; pero ella conocía la voz que acababa de gritar. Se acercó corriendo al despacho de su profesor, y allí lo vio todo. Erwin estaba siendo devorado por lo menos por tres personas totalmente putrefactas, mientras su pequeña hija estaba a apenas dos metros, llorando en silencio y con la cara totalmente impasible.

-¡Ivy! -le grito su profesor desde el suelo, esputando sangre- ¡Saca a mi hija de aquí!¡Marchaos!

Ivy no se lo pensó dos veces, se agachó a coger a la pequeña y mientras la niña gritaba, uno de ellos se le acercó por la espalda, y al darse la vuelta, lo apartó de una patada. La niña no pesaba nada, era tan ligera como una pluma, pero chillaba y se aferraba a ella llorando, y pataleando.

Al salir del despacho se encontró de frente con otras tres de esas "cosas". Así que decidió dar media vuelta, e ir directamente hacia la parte trasera de la facultad, donde había aparcado su coche. No veía a Joshua por ninguna parte, y eso la preocupaba. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder, ahora no podía. Ya le encontraría después, él era fuerte y rápido, podría salvarse. Dejó a la niña en el suelo y se dirigió hacia la escalera de incendios, tirando de ella, que intentaba resistirse, pero sin ningún éxito. Bajaron unos seis pisos, en los que no se encontraron prácticamente con nadie y aquello se volvía inquietante por momentos. Ivy decidió parar un momento, se metió en un pequeño cuartucho y agarró una escoba, de la cual rompió el cepillo, haciendo que la parte rota quedase algo afilada, por lo menos podría defenderse un poco con eso. Salieron en la salida de emergencias, los gritos se escuchaban por toda la facultad y la piel se le ponía de gallina.

Pero allí estaba su coche, y allí estaba Joshua, con Mary; intentando forzar su coche.

-¡Eh! -les llamó -¿Qué hacéis?¡Vamos! -sacó las llaves del interior de su bolsillo y abrió el coche. Metió a la niña dentro, en el asiento de atrás. Mary se metió en el asiento del conductor, a lo que Ivy le paró los pies, ya que ésta estaba a punto de salir con el coche y dejarlos en tierra.

-¡Baja de ahí! -dijo amenazante- ¡Este es mi coche y lo conduzco yo!¡Baja o te arranco los brazos! -terminó gritándole.

Mary se bajó de mala gana, pero tal y como estaba Ivy en ese momento, lo mejor sería no ponerla más nerviosa, pues un poco más y podría agarrarla de los pelos y dejarla allí mismo. Así que se bajó del asiento del conductor y se metió detrás con la niña, mientras Ivy subía en el asiento del conductor y, arrancando el coche se macharon de allí a toda velocidad.

En su camino hacia Atlanta, se encontraron de todo, caravanas llenas de gente histérica, aquellas cosas abalanzándose sobre la gente y devorándolas sin piedad. Era un auténtico caos.

Decidieron que lo mejor sería apartarse un poco de las grandes aglomeraciones de gente, principalmente porque cuanta más gente había más posibilidades tenían de encontrarse con esas cosas. Así que durante más de dos semanas estuvieron moviéndose en círculos alrededor de las montañas que había en Georgia, y asaltando tiendas abandonadas y coches sin dueño en busca de comida.

Pero un día todo cambió, unas cuatro semanas después de haber salido de la facultad, se encontró de frente con alguien que no esperaba. Daryl Dixon la vio bajando por un bosque cercano al campamento con un cuchillo en la mano y un conejo que había cazado de pura suerte. La apuntó nada más verla y ella se paralizó al verlo a él, con la ballesta en la mano.

Durante unos instantes ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Daryl se acercó un poco más y ella retrocedió asustada. Daryl siguió avanzando y ella subió el cuchillo a modo de respuesta, aunque con una flecha pocas posibilidades tenía.

-¿Te han mordido?-le dijo con un acento sureño cerrado.

-No, ¿y a ti?

-No te estaría apuntando si me fuera a convertir en una de esas mierdas -le dijo bajando la ballesta, se acercó hacia ella, pero ella seguía con el cuchillo levantado- No te voy a hacer nada, chica; puedes bajar el cuchillo.

-De hecho preferiría que no. Tal y como están las cosas prefiero que mantengas la distancia, si no te importa.

Daryl se paró en seco, pero sus ojos miraban aquel conejo.

-¿Estás tu sola?

-No, una niña y dos adultos están conmigo. Todos sanos, a un par de kilómetros de aquí. ¿Y tú?

-De momento yo hago las preguntas, chica -le dijo de mala gana. Ivy retrocedió un par de pasos y escondió en conejo detrás de su espalda.- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-De chiripa, vino corriendo y cayó en una trampa que había por aquí. Lo agarré y le partí el cuello.

-Llevo persiguiéndolo casi un kilómetro.

-El que lo encuentra se lo queda- le dijo Ivy retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-No es solo para mi. Hay un campamento al lado de la cantera. Somo unas veinte personas. Era para todos, chica. Devuélvemelo.

-No, mis amigos y yo llevamos sin comer dos días. Lo necesitamos más que vosotros -dijo levantando el cuchillo- Si lo quieres, nos llevas a tu campamento, pero el conejo lo llevo yo.

Le había dicho esto de una forma tajante e impasible, amenazante y firme. Aquello a Daryl no le gustó, no le gustaba que una mujer creyera que podía con él; pero llevaba casi tres horas tras el conejo y no lo iba a dejar marchar.

-De acuerdo -le dijo al fin- Pero con una condición. Yo os llevo, pero al llegar nos quedamos con el conejo.

Ivy se quedó pensativa

-De acuerdo. ¿Hay más comida o bebida?

-Algo hay

-Muy bien -le dijo- Pero entonces yo llevo la ballesta.

-No

-Si quieres el conejo me das la ballesta hasta que lleguemos, te quedas las flechas, solo la ballesta. Y al llegar te la devuelvo.

-¿Cómo sé que no me vas a matar?

-¿Cómo sé yo que no me vas a disparar en cuanto me dé la vuelta?

Daryl se quedó pensativo. Pero Ivy se aclaró.

-Llevo casi un mes cuidando a una niña de apenas nueve años y de dos adultos completamente inútiles. Estamos desesperados por comida decente y nunca he faltado a mi palabra, no quiero que las cosas se pongan feas, por favor.

Daryl dudó. Se dio la vuelta un par de veces y luego la miró, pensativo. Estaba sucia, tenía la ropa llena de tierra y los brazos desnudos con arañazos y moratones. Escupió al suelo.

-No te daré mi ballesta...

-Entonces no te daré el conejo -dijo Ivy cortante.

-Pero... ¡déjame terminar mujer! Os acompaño hasta donde estéis y os llevo al campamento, pero me prometes que el conejo será mío después.

Ivy estaba desesperada, necesitaban comida y un lugar tranquilo, al menos por una temporada.

-De acuerdo -sacó el conejo detrás de su espalda y bajó el cuchillo -Vamos, estoy a un par de kilómetros, no nos llevará mucho.

Ivy se puso a andar delante de aquel hombre al que acababa de ver por primera vez, dejándole la vida su vida, la de Joshua, la de Mary y la suya en sus manos, Podía estar mintiendo, pero ella decidió confiar en él. Por primera vez en casi un mes, se encontraba con otra persona, así que decidió confiar en él.

Estuvieron andando durante media hora en silencio, pisando cuidadosamente, Ivy iba con el cuchillo arriba, alerta; mientras que aquel hombre llevaba la ballesta arriba. Hasta que rompió el silencio.

-Me estoy cansando de llamarte chica, ¿tienes nombre o mejor me invento uno?

-Me llamo Ivy, Ivy Grimmes.

-¿Grimmes? -dijo Daryl parándose en seco

-Si -se dio la vuelta -¿Por?

-Hay alguien más donde estoy que tiene tu mismo apellido


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Ivy tosió, despertándose con su propio sonido. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, era de día, muy de día. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Rick?

-¡¿Rick?! -gritó Ivy levantándose de la cama. Estaba en la caravana de Dale, no lo había soñado, estaba segura de que lo había visto legar, con su uniforme de siempre. No lo había soñado, de eso estaba segura.

Salió de la caravana, iba solamente vestida con una camiseta enorme de color negra, la reconoció enseguida, era la que llevaba Daryl el primer día que le vió. Pero ella no se fijaba en eso. Buscaba a Rick.

Lori la vio salir de la caravana y fue corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Dónde está?

-Ivy

-¡¿Dónde está, Lori?!¡¿Y Rick?!

-Está bien, cariño. Él está bien. Está durmiendo.

-¿Durmiendo?¿Cómo que durmiendo? ¡Rick!

-¡Un segundo! -le dijo desde la tienda. Se estaba levantando, le costaba andar, pero aún así estaba feliz, sonriendo y algo confuso. Ivy estaba de piedra, pero Rick fue corriendo hacia ella a darle un abrazo. Y entonces ella se derrumbó otra vez, llorando agarrada a los hombros de su hermano.

-No te vuelvas a desmayar, que entonces si que no me vuelvo a acercar a ti en lo que me queda de vida.

Ivy se separó de él para agarrarle la cara, para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Cómo?

-Es una larga historia -le aclaró-Te la contaré después ¿de acuerdo? Ahora déjame comer algo, me muero de hambre -dijo dirigiéndose a donde estaba su mujer, pero se dio la vuelta- Y otra cosa más: después me cuentas que te ha pasado con Joshua y por qué lo he oído tirándose a la tetona esa, y por qué ahora llevas contigo a una niña ¿vale?

-Si, señor agente -le dijo Ivy.

Ivy se dio la vuelta, iba ir a buscar a la niña mientras que Rick se marchaba a conocer un poco a la gente que estaba en el campamento. Pero de repente Shane se acercó corriendo con los bidones de agua, a lo que todos se dirigieron a por unos pocos.

Pero mientras estaban bajando los bidones los niños empezaron a gritar, tanto Sophia como Carl y Anna gritaban llamando sus nombres en la distancia. Ivy dejó el barril en el suelo y se fui corriendo hacia donde provenían los gritos, mientras que Jim le lanzó un hacha por el aire para que tuviera algo con lo que defenderse. Empezaron todos a correr hacia los pequeños y cuando llegaron el asco y el miedo empezaron a surgir entre los presentes. Anna se aferró a ella en cuanto la vio, asustada y temblando con los ojos llorosos.

-No pasa nada -le dijo Ivy intentando tranquilizarla- Vete con Joshua y con Mary. ¡Corre!

Dejó que la niña se marchase y avanzó un poco más, sólo para ver a un caminante arrodillado en el suelo devorando un ciervo recién muerto. Era asqueroso; pero los hombres que se habían acercado allí, no estaban dispuestos a dejar que se acercase más, y cuando los oyó, el caminante se dio la vuelta y empezó a mirarlos para poder atacarles; fue entonces cuando empezaron a apalearle, y a golpearle con todo lo que tenían en las manos. Si aquella "persona" hubiese estado viva, lo más probable es que hubiera muerto de los golpes que le estaban propinando. Al final fue Dale el que zanjó la lucha, cortándole la cabeza con su propia hacha.

-Es el primero que viene- dijo Dale intentando recuperar el aliento- No suben tanto por la montaña.

-Se quedan sin comida en la ciudad -aclaró Jim- Por eso es.

El silencio empezó a reinar en el lugar, al igual que la incomodidad y la preocupación. Ivy decidió romper el silencio.

-Creo... que sería bueno rastrear la zona por si hay más. Si son pocos podremos con ellos, pero no me quiero arriesgar a que una manada de estas cosas- dijo señalando al muerto- se acerque y nosotros sin darnos cuenta.

Pero antes de poder terminar, empezaron a escucharse unos pasos hacia donde se encontraban, por lo que automáticamente todos volvieron a ponerse con las armas preparadas para otro caminante más. Shane apuntaba hacia los arbustos situados detrás de Ivy, mientras que Rick la apartaba con una mano, pero en ningún momento nadie abandonaba su posición.

Entonces fue cuando apareció. Daryl Dixon, el cazador. Nuestro cazador. Nos relajamos todos al instante.

-¡Joder! -dijo Shane bajando la escopeta, y dándose la vuelta con cara de malas pulgas. Miró a Ivy y le puso una mano en el hombro, mientras ella relajaba los músculos.

Daryl se acercó más al grupo de personas, iba muy sucio, sudando y lleno de tierra, con una ristra de ardillas atadas con una cuerda en su brazo izquierdo, mientras sujetaba su famosa ballesta con el otro. Levantó la vista para mirarlos a todos, Ivy también estaba con ellos y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, pero empezó a maldecir cuando vio a su cierva muerta con las mordeduras del caminante.

-¡Qué hijo de puta!-soltó colocándose a su lado-¡El ciervo era mío!¡Miradlo ahora todo mordisqueado por este sucio y asqueroso cabrón, portador de mierda!-gritó empezando a golpear con la pierna el cuerpo inerte del muerto.

Rick se apartó un poco, cogiendo a su hermana pequeña del hombro para apartarlo de aquel tipo. Ivy se dejó mover, aunque Daryl no le infundía ningún miedo, al contrario, por muy poco o desagradable que hubiese sido con ella, le infundía un tremendo respeto y gratitud al haberlos encontrado.

-¡Cálmate hijo!-le dijo Dale un poco hato de aquel espectáculo- Ya es inútil

-¡Tú que sabrás, viejo! -le contestó Daryl encarándose-¡Coge tu estúpido gorro y vuélvete al Estanque Dorado! -y se dio la vuelta para sacarle las flechas al venado- Ñe he seguido varios kilómetros. Lo llevaré al campamento -dijo decidido, no quería dejar escapar a su presa- Hoy comeremos venado ¿Qué os parece?¿Le cortamos esta parte mordida?

-Yo no me arriesgaría -le contestó Shane

-Si -dijo Ivy- Lo siento, pero si está infectado podríamos caer todos -se metió una mano en el bolsillo mientras colocaba el hacha en su hombro.

-Es una lástima...

-Si -dijo Ivy por lo bajo- Me habría gustado cocinarlo para todos- Rick le dio un beso en la cabeza, a lo que Daryl respondió con una mirada de confusión, mientras apartaba la vista, visiblemente molesto por tener que renunciar a su tesoro. Shane empezó a andar de vuelta al campamento, mientras le ponía una mano en el brazo a Ivy, indicándole que le siguiera.

-Traigo unas ardillas, una docena o así. Comeremos eso -terminó Daryl.

Al darse la vuelta la cabeza del caminante empezó a moverse de nuevo, castañeando con los dientes, intentando morder. Se escuchó un "¡Dios Santo!" que venía de la dulce voz de Amy. Pero Daryl no reparó ni un segundo.

-¡Vamos tíos!¿Qué os pasa? -dijo disparándole al ojo de la cabeza del caminante y sacando la flecha enrojecida por la sangre -En el cerebro ¿no lo sabéis?

Ivy se dio la vuelta y siguió trotando a Daryl unos cuantos metros. No le preocupaba que hubiese matado a aquel caminante delante de ellos con tanta frialdad, lo que a ella le preocupaba en ese momento eran las ardillas y si podrían comerlas. No era la primera vez que veía cocinar ardillas, los hermanos Dixon lo habían hecho antes. Pero se colocó al lado del cazador para observar mejor la ristra de roedores que traía bajo el brazo, mirándolas y tocándolas:

-Antes de nada, quiero ver si alguno tiene parásitos ¿te importa? -le preguntó a Daryl

-No -le dijo secamente- Haz lo que quieras -y la dejó atrás.

"Bueno, ya vuelve a tener el humor de perro de todos los días" pensó Ivy. Shane la agarró del hombro y la llevó consigo hacia el campamento, mientras Daryl iba avanzando con pasos agigantados. Al llegar al conjunto de personas empezó a llamar a su hermano.

-¡Merle!¡Merle!¡Mueve tu feo culo y sal!

Ahora que caía, no había visto al guarro de Merle por ningún lado.¿Dónde estaba?


End file.
